Big Girls Don't Cry
by SlytherinTech
Summary: "I could only hope that tomorrow would be a better day for the both of us." Hermione comes back to the Weasleys after finding her parents in hopes that they won't shut her out for leaving to find them. The day that she arrives though brings everything back and she finds that someone is hurting just as much as her. What will she do when no one else will help?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything to due with Harry Potter that is all JK Rowling.**

**This is the first time I am using the point of view of a character, I am used to using the third person so I hope it came out alright. This is a George Weasley and Hermione Granger fic, if you don't like it then you don't have to read it or just give it a chance you never know. ****  
**

**This takes place after the books all of the deaths are the same for this story. If I change that I will let you know.**

* * *

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

The once constantly warm and joyful home of the Weasleys was now a memory. A heart breaking memory. The war had taken its toll on those that resided within its walls. I went back with them after everything ended but I was only there for a short while before I left. I couldn't be around it and I felt guilty because of that. But I left anyway.

I was only gone for a month which really isn't much time. I had gone to Australia trying to find my parents and I did, but I didn't have the heart to give them back their memories. In the year that I had been gone they had continued on with their lives. I made the stupid decision to make an appointment with them at the new dental practice they opened. Right when I walked through the door I knew it was a bad decision, but I kept going anyway. I was in the chair waiting for my father to come through the door when I began looking around the room. There were photographs all around of a little toddler, she had blond hair and the cutest dimples in her cheeks. Once my father walked into the room I had convinced myself the photos had come with the frames until he caught me looking at one of them.

"That's my little bumblebee there." He sighed.

"I'm sorry?"

"The little girl in the pictures you keep looking at. She's my little bumblebee. Best thing that ever happened to Jean and I." He gave me a bright smile before he continued on. "My wife and I never had any children and we were wondering why we hadn't, and so we adopted her last September a little while after we opened shop. I never thought I could love anything so much." His eyes were gleaming at the memory that was obviously trekking though his mind. I knew then that he loved her just as he once loved me.

"What's her name?"

"Amelia. Alrighty then I don't see any cavities everything else is perfect. You are free to go!" He smiled at me before getting off his stool and walking out of the room. I got out of my chair and walked over to the many frames adorned with the sweet face of their new daughter. I looked across them all until my eyes landed on the one in the back, it wasn't all that big but it was larger than some. I lifted up the simple black frame and looked at the smile on her face as my mother held her close with a gleam in her eyes. My father was holding the both of them in his arms, his eyes filled with happiness.

My eyes began to prick at me harshly, warning me of the fall that wanted to overtake me. I pulled my shoulders back, lifting my head. I looked back at the door my father had just gone through before picking up my purse and sliding the picture into it before walking out myself.

That is what lead me here though, standing in front of the Burrow empty handed except for a picture of my family that would forever be lost to me. I walked up the last of the steps before knocking lightly. There was hardly any sound coming from within the home I had practically grown up in. The place seemed foreign to me now. When no one answered the door I tried the handle myself and to my surprise it was unlocked. I pushed the door open enough to let myself through. No one was in the living room and from where I stood it didn't seem like anyone was in the kitchen either. I closed the door when I realized that something was off. It felt too...cold. This wasn't the Burrow. This was an unknown place. It was empty and there was no one running around yelling at their children to come down to eat. There was no one in the living room playing chess, nothing. Now laughter or smiles keeping it nice and cozy.

I walked into the kitchen hoping to find the Weasley matriarch. _Maybe no one heard me knock and they are all upstairs. That has to be it! _The kitchen was empty too though. I placed my purse the only bag I had down on the dinner table. I then walked to the sink where there were plates being magically washed. Someone was there I knew it, they had to be here. I looked out the window in front of me before turing away only to be stopped in my tracks. In the backyard were people all in black. My heart plummeted when I looked for the line of red hair I knew I would find at the front of the group. I walked away from the window and went to the back door.

I knew what today was, at least once I saw everyone, that's when I knew. I opened the backdoor slowly and looked ahead. If the colors had been different and what everyone's attention was on wasn't there it would look just like it was a wedding. From what I could tell it was about to be over though. Ron was standing with Harry and Ginny in front of the coffin, they were looking down into it holding onto each other. I looked on at them not knowing what to do. I directed my gaze down to see sunflowers at the edge of Mrs. Weasleys garden. I began walking ahead and sliced one out of the ground with my wand.

I knew that I wasn't dressed for a funeral wearing only a pair of jeans and an orange pea coat over a white shirt, but I think Fred would have appreciated the outlandish color among the black. I walked towards the coffin just as Ron, Harry and Ginny made their way back to their seats. I had the sunflower hanging loosely in one of my hands. The farther I walked the more I noticed that people were looking at me. I knew some were letting out gasps but I couldn't hear them over the pumping of my own blood. By the time I reached the coffin the tears I held back in Australia came back to me and my eyes were leaking with unwanted tears.

I looked down at Fred a man who would never again smile. Never get the chance to prank someone again. Never laugh or cry. I regretted not taking the time to get to know him better than I had. I wasted the time I had to try. I looked back down at the flower in my hand before bringing it up and placing it in the coffin next to him. I placed my hand on his chest and leaned down placing a kiss on his forehead, something I never would have done while he was alive.

"I'm sorry Fred." I looked down at his still form again before turning around and making my way back to the door I came through. I didn't look to anyone else in the crowd, I kept my gaze on the door where I knew I would be able to loose myself once I went through it. I finally made it to the door and walked through only to find my eyes to be dry once again. I couldn't cry in here, this was a place of laughter not tears for me. I couldn't cry anymore. I pulled out one of the chairs at the long dinner table and planted myself upon it. I pulled my arms up onto the table and rested my head upon them not wanting to think about what was going on or what had happened.

I don't know how long I sat like that but eventually someone came in and placed a hand on my shoulder bringing me back to reality. I looked up and found myself meeting the teary eyes of Mrs. Weasley.

Somehow I found my voice and croaked out a syllable, just one. "Hi"

Her brows furrowed and her face began turning a bit pinkish before she let out a large breath and pulled me tightly into her arms and brushed her hand over my hair. I knew that I didn't have any tears that would come out anymore but she did. I pulled my arms up and wrapped them around her hoping it might help her through this day. She pulled back and looked down at me with an odd look on her face.

"You stupid girl! How could you leave! We had no idea where you were, you had us worried sick about you! I thought I lost another child!" She pulled me back into her embrace after hollering at me. I knew she wasn't angry but I couldn't help but feel guilty about it. I didn't want to bring her any more grief that is why I went alone.

"I'm sorry. I-I had to take care of something." I couldn't tell her. Not now. I didn't want her to know I found my family only to loose them again. I couldn't do it. She nodded her head against my shoulder as she cried and held me tightly. I looked over her shoulder to see the rest of the family walking past us into the living room. Her shoulders shook in my arms as she cried into my shoulder, but I didn't mind. If there was some way for me to help this family I would, they were all I had.

Mr. Weasley placed a hand on one of Mrs. Weasleys shoulders and pulled her back from me. She let go and got up from the chair she was sitting in and made her way to the stove and started on dinner, at least that is what I assumed.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to Mr. Weasley and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley." He patted my back slowly, and I pulled away knowing he wasn't completely comfortable. "I shouldn't have left without letting you know. You have been so kind to me all these years and I-" He stopped me by raising his hand and giving me a fatherly smile I had so much wanted from my own father.

"It's alright Hermione, but if you go running off again let us know. We were thinking the worst." I nodded my head ashamed of myself for having worried them when they already had so much on their plates. "Now why don't you go to the living room and spend some time with everyone. Molly is going to make dinner and I am going to take care of setting the table for all of you." He had a kind expression as he spoke and I knew he was trying to give me the opportunity to be with my friends but it didn't feel right. I didn't think they were ready to forgive me, I didn't even know just how upset they might be with me.

"No Mr. Weasley I'll take care of the table why don't you go and relax, I am sure you need it." He gave me a kind smile before nodding his head and walking out of the room. I turned to Mrs. Weasley not knowing what to do with myself. I began twirling my thumbs, a nasty habit I acquired during my search. "Mrs. Weasley please let me help with something."

She turned around and came up to me, grasping my hands in her own to stop my thumb twirling. She gave me a small laugh, "Alright dear what would you like to help with?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding onto relieved that she would let me help her. I didn't know what I would have done had she said no. "Well I am pretty good a baking, I could make a cake." I was nervous and my voice showed it to my dismay. Her eyes gave a little twinkle.

"I think that would be great dear." She gave me a soft smile and went back to cutting the vegetables on the counter. I pulled off my pea coat, leaving me in my white shirt and jeans. I went back to the table and summoned a bowl and the ingredients I needed for the cake my mother and I made every year for my father. From then I did it the muggle way reveling in the memories my mother and I once shared.

"Mrs. Weasley can I use the oven for this?" She turned to me with a look of confusion on her face.

"Why would you need the oven dear?"

I gave her a small smile. "I want to do it the way my mother and I used to."

"Oh, well alright then go ahead." She moved out of the way slightly giving me access to the door, I magically heated the oven up to the right temperature. I then placed the cake into the oven and set a timer. I looked over to Mrs. Weasley who was already finishing up the last of dinner so I set the table.

"Mrs. Weasley who all is still here?"

"Oh well Fleur Bill, Charlie and Percy already left so it is just you, me, Arthur, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry."

"Oh alright." I grabbed all the place settings we would need and once I had seven I was finished.

"Hermione you have one too many plates on that table." I looked up quickly in fear that she was right. I swore I had the right amount I counted five times. Five!

"Are you sure Mrs. Weasley? I have a set for everyone that is here." She looked at me with a sliver of sadness in her eyes that she hid quickly with a smile.

"Yes, George won't be joining us for dinner." I was confused and I know that she could see it in my face, I didn't try to hide it. It didn't make sense to me.

"What do you mean he won't be joining us for dinner?"

"George doesn't eat with us. He stays locked up in his and Fred's old room. Of course you would know that if you hadn't left us." The harsh voice had come from the entrance to the kitchen and I felt my shoulders drop from the guilt that overcame me.

"Ronald!"

"What mum? It's the truth." I couldn't bring my eyes to look at him. I knew he wasn't happy, how could he be. Yet the tone he was using was worse than I had thought it would be. I picked up one of the plates that was on the table and made my way to put it back in the cabinet.

"Hermione dear, I said he doesn't eat with us. Not that he doesn't eat." Mrs. Weasley gave a soft chuckle and I turned back towards her with the plate in hand.

"Then what..." She motioned me over to her and took hold of the plate.

"Usually someone brings the food up to his room for him."

"No one eats with him? At all?" I was shocked George was a people person. He always wanted to be around people and especially for meals, that was a part of who he was. And the fact that no one else made the effort to was shocking.

Ron was the one to reply this time. "No. We never try. He won't talk to anyone so we figure he doesn't want us around. But what's it to you anyway? It's not like you care."

I flinched at that. _Who is he to say whether I care or not! He doesn't know how I feel! He doesn't know anything about what I have gone through! He doesn't understand me! And when did he become such an arse!_

I looked over and glared at Ron from the place I was standing, I then turned away and went back to the table and grabbed another plate off of it.

"Hermione what are you getting that plate for?" I really wanted to ring his neck in that moment.

"Well Ronald, since I apparently don't care, why is it of any of your concern what it is that I am doing?" I glared at him again in hopes that he would realize I was an inch away from slaughtering him. He glared back at me and turned away stomping back into the living room.

"I'm sorry about that dear, he does have quite a temper."

"It's fine. Will you make this plate as well. I'll bring George his food and eat with him tonight." She looked at me with surprise spread across her rosy cheeks.

"Alright I will. Are you sure? He isn't...he hasn't been very talkative since..." I gave her a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder while nodding my head. The timer went off then and I turned and pulled the cake out of the oven. It was perfect just the way it looked when my mum and I made it. I pulled my wand out to put the icing on knowing that I wouldn't have enough time to do it by hand. It wasn't a special cake it was just a double chocolate cake but it was my fathers favorite and that made it special on it's own.

"I really don't mind. He may need the company just as much as I do." I noticed her study my face from the corner of my eye. I cut two slices of the cake and placed them on to separate plates.

"Dear is that for you and George?"

"Yes it is. I think he needs a little treat don't you?"

"Yes he does, here place those on this tray with the other two plates." I did as she told me before turning to her once more.

"Mrs. Weasley what about to drink?"

"Oh just take two cups up there and place a charm on them to fill with whatever he wants, other than anything alcoholic. He doesn't need that right now." I nodded my head before going to the cupboard for the cups.

"Mum is dinner ready yet?"

"Yes Ginny it is."

I looked up to see the flash of Ginny's read hair fly out the door before she came back with all the others ready to sit down for dinner. I put my pea coat back on and went to the end of the table and grabbed my purse and swung it over my shoulder. I picked up the serving tray to bring up to George. I turned around to find everyone looking at me. I removed my own gaze from theirs and walked out the door.

No one spoke until I was in the living room and out of site, but I could still hear them. All of them.

"Mum where is she going?" Obviously Ginny she was the only one other than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that didn't seem angry at me. Maybe she would be my saving grace with the boys.

"She is bringing George his food."

"Why is she even here we have been fine without her the past month! I could easily take his food up to him."

"Ronald! Stop being so cruel!" She continued in a hushed tone knowing that I was still able to hear them. "Something happened. I can see it in her eyes." My body became stiff with unease. I thought I was hiding it rather well, I pushed myself to trek up the stairs to George's room.

Once I was in front of it I maneuvered the large serving tray so that I could hold it with one arm. I knocked three times and waited for a reply. When I got none I called out to him.

"George? Are you in there?" Still nothing. "George say something or else I am coming in."

There was still no reply. I placed my hand on the handle and turned it. The door opened easily and I walked into his room only to find him sitting on the side of his bed, his elbows on his knees and his head bent down. I walked farther into the room trying to find somewhere to put the food down. I looked to the other bed in the room knowing I couldn't put it there and so I opted for the floor. I put my bag next to his bed and discarded my coat.

I knelt down in front of him trying to get his attention. He was still in his suit with a tie and dress shoes that all men complained about. _He is more out of it then I expected. I know he hates wearing dress robes and suits. _

"George I brought you dinner are you hungry?" He didn't budge at all. "Alright then, here these shoes are probably bugging you by now." I leaned down to his dress shoes and began to untie them I took one off and then the other setting them on the ground at the edge of the bed. _By god he has large feet. But that makes sense Hermione he is over six feet tall! _

I shook my head at myself and headed back over to George who still hadn't moved. I knelt back down and began untying the tie he still had around his neck. Once I had it loose enough I began lifting it over his head only to have and arm shot up and grab hold of one of my wrists. I looked to his face as he slowly looked up at me.

His eyes were glazed over and looked entirely empty. I pulled my other hand away from the tie and placed it over the one grasping my wrist. I gave it a small squeeze as I smiled at him trying to reassure him that it was okay. The grip he had on my wrist slowly let go and I pulled the tie over his head with ease, setting it on the bed. I pulled myself up and sat on the bed next to him. I pulled out my wand and transfigured the pan into a long table with our food, I then levitated it towards us. I budged George slightly to lift himself up a bit. Shockingly...he didn't move. I huffed slightly before leaving the new table in front of us far enough for him to keep his stance.

"George you need to eat and I am not leaving here until you do. So lean back so I can bring this table closer to us." I don't know if he could hear the small amount of aggravation in my voice, or that I was about ready to manhandle him to do what I asked, but he did it. Slowly, but he did it. I pulled the table closer to us and moved the plates so that his was in front of him and he could eat. I placed my own in front of me and began eating, I looked over at him after taking a rather large bite. I couldn't help but let out a hum of appreciation from the food.

By the time I had my eyes on him he was just staring at the food on his plate. There was no trace of emotion on his face, which worried me more than if he were in a rage. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he slowly turned his head to me. My eyes met his and I gave him an attempt at a smile. I nodded my head towards his plate hoping it would get him to take at least a bite of it.

He looked back down at the food and let his shoulders slump a bit before he picked up his fork. I gave myself a satisfied smile and went back to my own food. Once I finished I looked over to his plate finding it to be empty as well. I took off the disillusionment charm I had on the slices of cake so that it appeared in front of him. He straightened slightly and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I made it myself. I thought it might me a nice treat." I nudged him with my shoulder to his own, he turned his face to me. My eyes locked to his own and I tried to see something in them, something familiar. But the eyes that once held mischief and joy were now empty of anything but sorrow. I pulled a hand up slowly and placed it on his cheek and I rubbed a thumb over his cheek bone.

"I'm not going to say that everything will be okay." I lost his gaze as he looked back down, I sighed before I continued. "But it will get better, it has to. Right?" I pulled my hand back down and placed it on my thigh.

_Maybe I should just talk, it might help. I don't know how but...worth a try right? Alright just start talking you can do it! _I opened my mouth only to shut it closed again. I didn't know what to talk about. The only thing that was on my mind was Fred and my family. None of it was of a happy nature, but maybe if I told him what happened with me he might open up. _Gah! What are you thinking Hermione! Like that would work! _

_Well it's the best you've got..._

_Okay fine I'll try it._

I looked back to George. He had already turned back to the cake by then and taken a bite. I moved my legs enough to be able to bend down to my purse. I pulled out the thin rectangle carefully from my bag. I pulled back up to my sitting position and looked over at George.

"It's strange the way things change isn't it." I looked back down at the frame and ran my finger over my mother's face. "You know I didn't tell anyone why I left because I went to Australia." I looked back at him and we locked eyes. I gave him a smile before looking back down at the picture.

"I found my parents, but I had to leave them again." I tilted the frame towards him. "I went to their office and there were pictures all over of their daughter. I should have expected it to happen though. My mother loved children and she thought she never had any, it only makes sense that they would adopt. Once I knew they were okay I was so excited and then-well lets just say I didn't get them back. I never will. I couldn't do that to them. Look how happy they are."

I looked back at him when he grabbed hold of the frame and took it in his hands.

"She's perfect isn't she?" My voice trembled a bit.

"I'm sorry." His voice was hollow and empty as though he hadn't used it in ages. From what Ron and Mrs. Weasley said he hadn't used it.

"Don't be. It's alright." He looked over at me with his brows furrowed. "I'll be alright. Honest." I pushed the table away from my side and got off the bed. "Go ahead and eat finish the cake I'm going to take these plates down to your mother." I grabbed hold of the empty plates and walked out of the room quickly. I couldn't let him see me cry over something like that. His brother was dead, and I am wallowing about my parents that are alive and well.

I made my way down the stairs slowly trying to clear my head. I was half way down the stairs when I stopped at the sound of Ron's voice.

"I still don't understand why she left in the first place. And now she thinks that it's okay to just show up hear and think we would be okay with it!" His voice was harsh and cruel.

"And you think any of us know why she left?" That sounded like Harry and he didn't seem as ticked as Ron, but he wasn't happy.

"Honestly you two! We should be happy she's safe."

I walked down the last of the stairs to make myself seen "Thank you Ginny."

They all turned quickly to me. Ginny jumped up and walked over to me.

"I would hug you but seeing as you have plates - wait their both empty." Her eyes shot up from the plates to my own.

"Well of course they are. Why is that surprising?"

"George never finishes his food. He hardly eats now." Ginny looked at me with concern and a sliver of curiosity in her eyes. I shrugged and walked passed her into the now empty kitchen, placing the dishes in the sink. I turned back around to find all three of them had followed me.

As I tried to walk passed them Harry grabbed hold of my arm. "What Harry?"

He looked at me quizzically. "Where are you going?"

I brushed his hand off of my arm and looked up into his eyes. "If you must know, I am going back upstairs to George. At the moment he is much better company."

"How?" I looked over to Ron as he spoke with malice. "He doesn't talk. Ever. How could he be better company than us?" He glared at me and I returned it ten fold.

"I don't expect you to understand Ronald but, if you must know you have been nothing but unforgiving since my return. His company brings me a semblance of peace at the moment. And I need it just as much as he does. Now if you will excuse me." I turned around to walk out of the room I looked over my shoulder quickly. "Maybe he doesn't speak to you because you are ignoring him Ronald." With that I walked up the stairs back to Georges room.

I knocked on the door before opening it and walking in. George had moved the table farther away and was back in the same position as the first time I had come to him. I closed the door behind me and walked over to him. I stood in front of him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Here let me take your jacket you won't be able to sleep with it on." I pushed the collar down his shoulders and puled it off of him. I took it and hung it in the closet for him before walking back to him. He was watching me when I came back with glistening eyes filled with unshed tears. I stood in front of him once more and placed a hand on his cheek.

"It's okay to cry George. It doesn't make you any less of a man. I won't judge you." I didn't know what else to say I just wanted him to feel better. I knew that crying wouldn't fix anything but the action sickeningly helped. He looked up at me and let one tear fall. I swiped it away with my thumb softly. "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

I couldn't stand looking at him like this. It was heart-wrenching he should be the one making everyone laugh with his silly jokes. He should be the one to find something joyful out of all the bad. He didn't deserve this. His eyes had lost the vibrant color and if possible his hair wasn't nearly as red as it once was.

"George it's okay. Let it out." He nodded his head at me as his eyes grew watery, even more so than before. He looked to my waist and then wrapped his long arms around it, smothering his face in it at the same time. And then I heard it. The weeping. He wept and wept. My shirt began to cling to my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his head pulling him closer as I pulled my fingers though his hair. "That's it let it out." If possible his grip tightened as the sobs grew in sound. I could feel the shakes that raked through him every time, I felt the tips of my mouth move down in a frown at it.

I pulled away minutely and his head popped up looking at me with a look of horror. His pale face was blotchy and red covered in tears. His eyes were puffy and red, and his hair was mused from my fingers. I put a hand on either side of his face in an attempt to reassure him.

"I'm not going anywhere." My voice wasn't as strong as I would have liked it to be, but it would have to do. I brushed my thumbs under his eyes before I let go and sat next to him. I pulled off my shoes and pulled my feet up to the bed. I scooted to the wall on the side of the bed and pulled my legs up with me.

George pulled himself down next to me and laid his head on the pillow facing me. His eyes were still leaking over and his lips formed the saddest frown I had seen on his face. I laid myself down and put a hand back on his cheek.

"I miss him." His voice was broken and high in pitch and his eyes were searching. What they were searching for I didn't know. I lost his gaze again when he closed them letting out another tear.

"I know." He opened his eyes showing the sadness and grief that swarmed in them. I pulled my hand off his face pulling up my arm. "Come here." He looked at me for a second before scooting over to me and leaned into me. I cradled him as he continued to weep into my chest. I fingered my hand though his hair repeatedly as he pulled himself closer to me.

His breathing slowed and the tears ceased after a long while. I still had a hand wrapped in his red locks of hair once he had fallen asleep. I looked down at him and found him to have a peaceful look to his features. I gave a soft sigh, at least that is what I hoped it was. I pulled him closer to myself before I finally let my own tears fall. I don't know how long I laid there crying with him still clinging to me. I eventually fell asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.

I could only hope that tomorrow would be a better day for the both of us.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know how it was and if I should keep going. I really like this story so far.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~ST**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing obviously.**

**Here is the second chapter I am still not sure if I will keep going but I do really like this story.**

* * *

The next morning I awoke to something nuzzling my neck, I smiled at the feel before opening my eyes. I looked down to find a head of red hair tickling my chin, I felt my eyes widen a little and then settle back to normal. One of my arms was still wrapped around his shoulders with my hand at the nape of his neck. Everything from the day before came flooding back to me. I moved slightly only to find that I was stuck from the hold he had on my waist. There wasn't a way for me to get out, even my legs were stuck in the tangle of his own.

I gave a soft laugh at the realization and pulled my hand up higher into his hair. I kneaded my fingers through his locks trying to wake him carefully. He nuzzled into my neck again and tightened his hold on me. _Okay that had the opposite effect. _

I leaned my head down to him and whispered. "George? George? It's time to get up." He pulled me in again and hid his face farther into my neck. "Mnmm...too early." His voice was low and threaded with sleep. "Alright how about you let me go and you can stay in bed as long as you want?" I didn't notice that I was still threading my fingers though his hair until I pulled my hand away to grab hold of the arm that was wrapped around me.

"No. Sleep."

"Alright how about I go downstairs and make us some breakfast? I'll bring it up if you want." He pulled his head up and looked at me with a slight pout, his eyes still sad enough to make me want to cry. I lifted a brow at him and gave a knowing look."Are you going to tell me that you aren't hungry now?" He gave me a sheepish look before shaking his head. "Do you want to let me go then?" He shook his head again and I gave a small laugh. "George. If you want food you have to let go."

His arms loosened slightly before he spoke again. "Fine." I pulled his arm up so that I could get out of his grasp and untangled my legs from his before leaning over to get out of the bed. I didn't get very far when I felt his hand on my wrist and turned back around. He was sitting up and looking at my hand before looking up to my face. I looked down at him and saw the nervousness cross his features.

"What is it George?" He looked back down and then up again, locking eyes with me.

"Th-Thank you, for last night." I placed a hand on his cheek and leaned down placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't mention it. Kay?" He nodded his head and the corner of his mouth tilted up ever so slightly and then let go of my wrist. I turned around and went towards the door and turned back to look at him. He was standing now, his hair was a mess and his dress shirt had the top buttons undone and was untucked from his pants. My hand was already on the door and he was watching me, waiting for me to leave. I gave him a little smile before I spoke.

"George?" He nodded his head to me. "I wanted to say thank you too. I needed you last night just as much as I think you needed me."

"Don't mention it right?" He had the tiniest of grins I had ever seen, but it warmed me none the less. I dropped my hand from the door before walking back over to him. My eyes came to his shoulders and I looked up at him looking down at me. He was giving me an odd look, and I noted the curiosity in his eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and leaned into his body hugging him tightly. I felt him pull his arms up before he had them around my waist and pull me closer.

I moved my arms down slightly leaving my hands in the hair at the nape of his neck. I pulled one of them to his shoulder and pulled my head back from his chest. When I pulled back he lifted his head from the curls on my shoulder and looked down at me. "I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

He nodded his head slowly.

I pulled my hand from his shoulder and the other from his neck. I pulled away from him slowly with his hands dragging on the sides of my waist and walked over to the door. I unlocked the door and walked out of the room and went towards the stairs. I felt my shoulders fall the farther I went. I wanted to be completely open about what was going on but, I don't want to be babied by everyone.

_Really? Again? Why is it every time I am going down these stairs are they talking about me?_

"Have any of you seen Hermione? I have been looking for her all morning. She didn't come and stay in my room like she normally does."

"I'm right here Ginny." She whipped her head around and gave me a shocked expression.

"Oh, where have you been?"

"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time." She shook her head at my reply as I landed on the last stair.

"Where were you during the night? You never came to bed." I was stuck in my place. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't actually tell them that I spent the night in George's bed. Not to mention that we were practically on top of each other. That would not go over well.

"Why does it matter?" I looked down and found my thumbs twirling around themselves repeatedly. She backed up a bit from what I said. Harry shot up from beside her on the couch.

"Hermione we were worried that you left again! Why can't you just tell us where you were?" Great Harry was getting angry now. _I mean it's not like I left or anything! Why is it so important it, isn't like they were very welcome yesterday when I came back. And why didn't I change my clothes before I came down here?!_

"I didn't leave and I'm not planning on leaving without telling any of you. So don't worry about me. Okay?" Harry gave me an strange look that I couldn't place. I looked over at Ginny who was giving me the same look. Apparently they were spending too much time together.

"Hermione." Ginny walked over to me and placed her hands on my arms. "Please we really are just concerned. When you didn't come to bed I was thinking the worst." I knew she was being honest, but I didn't want to tell her. I couldn't tell her. Not to mention Ron, only a week before I left we had finally gotten together but now, well I didn't know where we stood.

"Well I'm fine. I'm just fine. And I didn't even leave the house." I tried to smile but I could feel my muscles reject the attempt. I pulled away from her and walked passed them to the kitchen. I could smell the breakfast that Mrs. Weasley was making, I breathed in the smell deeply once I made it through the door. Mrs. Weasley was standing over the stove with a pan in hand. I walked over to her and hugged her from behind and placed my chin on her shoulder. She turned her head to me slightly before giving me a smile.

"Good morning dear. Where have you been?"

"Mhn? Oh, I just woke up." I patted her other shoulder with my hand before going to the cupboard and pulling out two plates and summoned the serving tray from last night. I put it all on the table and turned back around to where Mrs. Weasley was.

"I was hungry and I thought that I would bring something up for George." She turned around to me with a smile on her lips.

"Oh, well alright let me just put a plate together. I don't know if he will eat but it's worth a try." She looked back to the food she was cooking before she spoke again. "Did he eat last night? He rarely does."

"Yes, he ate everything I brought." She turned around quickly with a look of amazement and confusion one her face.

"He ate everything?" Her voice was low and cracked.

I looked at her confused. "Well yes, he did Mrs. Weasley." I saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Mrs. Weasley are you okay?"

"Oh, yes dear. I'm fine. Here hand me those plates I'll fill them up and you can go on up and bring him his plate." I nodded my head as I handed them to her. She filled them silently before handing them back to me. She looked up at me and patted my cheek with a hand.

"Take care of my Georgie for me?" I looked into her eyes and I didn't know what to say. "He won't let me but maybe he will let you." She smiled at me again before turning back around and walking back over to the stove.

"I'll do all that I can." I picked up the tray and went back into the living room letting my shoulders drop. Ron was waiting for me on his own, he was standing at the bottom of the stairs his arms across his chest.

"Hermione where are you going?" I looked up at him, his eyes were hard and glassy.

"You seem to think you know, so why don't you tell me?" I leaned against the wall nearest to me trying to show no emotion. I observed his face as his nostrils flared out and he took a deep breath.

"You want to know where I think you're going?" I gave a small nod of my head to him. "Alright then I think you are going up to shag George. Isn't that what you were doing last night?" He was glaring at me with a gruesome scowl marring his lips. I was enraged just by looking at him. I knew what he thought before he said it, but when he did I couldn't look at him the same.

"Think what you want Ron. I'm done fighting. I don't have the energy." I pushed myself off the wall with my foot. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to go upstairs." He looked down at me cruelly before leaning to one side granting me passage.

He grabbed my arm before I finished passing him. "You aren't even worth the trouble." With that he let go of my arm and walked off, leaving me on the staircase. I looked down at my bare feet before walking the rest of the way up the stairs. The farther I went the more those words hurt. Every step I took was like another stab to my heart and tear-ducts.

_Don't cry Hermione. Don't you dare let him make you cry. You did nothing wrong. Nothing. _

I was standing in front of George's room trying to keep myself together. I don't know how long I stood there but it didn't matter, I was a wreck. I just had to be sure not to show it. I pushed open the door and walked in. George wasn't in the room. I put the tray down and transfigured it into a table again and put it next to his bed.

I sat down on the bed and grabbed one of the pillows and pulled it close to me. I pulled my legs up underneath me and planted my face into the pillow. I didn't realize I was crying till I moved my face and felt the dampness of the pillow. I sunk my face farther into the pillow letting go of everything. I couldn't hear anything over my own cries but I didn't care.

I was there by myself for a while when I felt the mattress move down next to me. I couldn't bother to look up, I didn't want anyone to see me like this and I didn't want to know who had. I heard a muffled "silencio" before a set of arms wrapped around me. I was being pulled into someones chest and there was a hand combing through my hair.

I felt the pillow being slowly taken from my grasp and I whipped my head up. My grasp on the pillow loosened when my arms fell limp. I looked back down quickly trying to avert my eyes away from the crystalized blue ones above me. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push myself away from him and kept my head down.

"I'm fine George." I could hear the creek in my voice as I tried to keep back the sniffling that wanted to come out of me. I felt his hand come to my cheek and pull my face back up.

"No you aren't." His thumb ran across the bottom of my eye and I closed them from the feel. I looked up at him again before shaking my head. "Hermione. Please. Be honest with me." I could tell that I had hurt him but I just didn't want to admit that I wasn't okay. I looked back at him and his eyes were showing the hurt that was going through them. I bit my bottom lip and nodded my head.

"I-I'm not okay." I threw my face into his chest and let everything I was holding in out. He pulled me onto his lap and rubbed my back with the other hand running through my hair. I didn't expect this to happen. I was up here to help George. His mum asked me to take care of him. This wasn't taking care of him, this was the exact opposite. He was comforting me even though it was supposed to be the other way around. But the way his hand circled on my back was so comforting and I didn't wan't to leave the spot on his lap. But this wasn't right! I told Mrs. Weasley I would take care of him.

_Stop crying. Stop crying you silly girl! Pull away from him. Do it! Just put your hands on his chest and push! Do it! DO IT!_

I had made up my mind and placed my hands on his chest ready to push myself away from him.

"Don't." His voice cracked and quivered from the one word. I turned my head and put my forehead in the center of his chest, I took in a deep breath before tilting my head up. He removed his hand from my back, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulled me up. He had pulled me up so that my forehead was against his own and the tips of our noses were touching. The hand that was tangled in my hair came to my face wiping the tears from my face. I placed my gaze on his own and saw the tears that were coming out of his eyes.

"George, you're crying." I pulled a hand away from his chest and cupped his right cheek. I felt the movement in the muscles on his cheek when he gave me a small grin. I traced a finger on the turned up crook of his lips. "Why?"

"It's okay to cry remember?" I nodded my head carefully not to hit our foreheads. The hand I had on his cheek had moved down to the back of his neck. The ends of his hair tickled my fingers, making me want to run my hands through his locks. I turned my head and looked down to the hand I had on his neck.

"I know, I just don't want you to see me cry." I heard my own voice shake when I felt his nose move across my cheek into my hair. I moved my arm down and took hold of his shoulder while placing my chin on it.

"I know that you were crying last night." I pulled back quickly and looked at him.

"What? How do you..." He tucked some of my hair behind my ear and pulled my head back to his shoulder.

"I woke up at some point and I felt you shivering. I thought you were cold but then, I heard you sniffling." I felt betrayed for some reason. I didn't want him to know that I had broken down after he fell asleep.

"I don't need you taking care of me George." It was harsh and I knew it came out that way but, I didn't want to rely on anyone, every time I did I was let down. His hold on me loosened and he pulled back from me with a look of nothing but hurt on his face. "George I-I didn't mean it like that."

He looked away from me while taking hold of the arm I had around him and put it to my side. His face held no emotion again and I didn't know what to do. He pulled his hand up to his face quickly and before he had wiped it away I saw the tear that escaped his eye. I grabbed hold of his hand and cupped it in both of mine and brought it to my chest. He turned his head slowly till he was looking down at me.

"Listen George, I-I..." I took one of my hands away from the grip I had on his and placed it on his cheek. His eyes were glassy and were still showing the hurt in them. "I know that it's a lot for me to ask for you to be open about what is going on and that it's harder because I am resistant myself. I am okay with telling you what happened but I just don't want you to know how much it broke me. If you did then...then how could you come to me when you need someone. Why would you come to me when you see how hurt I am? You wouldn't would you?" I closed my eyes no longer able to look at him from the shame. I was broken and I was openly telling him, I knew that he wouldn't be able to confide in me anymore. He would look at me as though I was too weak and fragile to handle it.

I felt a finger underneath my chin making me lift my eyes back up to him. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were raw. "You are not broken. The reason why what happened last night happened was because of what you told me. I knew that you would understand and I could trust you. I want you to be able to come to me like I can go to you."

I diverted my eyes again before looking back up at him. "Why are you so worried about me?"

"Because I need you and you need me, you just don't realize it yet." The hand I had on his cheek moved down to his neck and I ran my fingers through the longer locks of his hair. His eyes softened as he looked down at me. I felt my lips quiver and my grip on his hand tighten. I lifted myself off of his lap and moved over to sit next to him.

"Breakfast?" I summoned the table over to us and began eating the pancakes from my plate. I felt his eyes on me but I refused to look back at him. I soon felt his eyes leave me and looked over to see him eating from his plate. We ate in silence till we finished and then I sent the plates back down to the kitchen sink with a wave of my wand. I stood up and moved the table away from us.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I am going to Ginny's room and get my things." He grabbed hold of my arm and turned me around. My eyes came to his that had fear swimming underneath the haze of anger.

"Don't tell me you're leaving. Don't." I pulled him into a tight hug putting my arms around his neck.

"I stand by what I said last night. I'm not going anywhere." I felt him nod his head on my shoulder and pulled away. "I'll be right back."

"Why are you going to get your things then?" His voice was hesitant and quiet.

"Well I don't really like sleeping in jeans. So I thought that I would move my things from her room to yours." His eyes widened slightly and his jaw hung open slightly.

"Hermione, are you crazy? What do you think they are going to think? Harry? Ginny? Ron?"

"It doesn't matter. They can think what they want. Ron already thinks we shagged last night. He doesn't really care about me. He didn't even bother to try to find out if I was okay. I'd rather stay in here with you then be with any of them. Ginny is better than them but I just can't stay in the same room as her right now." I was being honest and it felt great. I didn't want to be anywhere near those three right now and I wasn't going to make myself. I knew that if I stayed in Ginny's room that they would be coming in and out all the time.

"You're sure?" I could tell he was nervous but I just looked at him with a look that I hoped said 'you're kidding right?' He nodded his head quickly with his eyes wide again. I gave a soft laugh and turned to the door and went to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror after I closed the door and saw just how red and puffy my eyes were. I looked like a wreck and my hair wasn't much better. I turned the shower on and got in. The hot water cascaded down my shoulders, seeping into my skin soothing my muscles. I ran my fingers through my hair before scrubbing shampoo into it. I finished washing myself off and got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself before walking out and going to Ginny's room.

I knocked on the door before walking in. Her room was empty so I hurried and got dressed. I threw on a periwinkle knee length dress. The top was simple, no frills it was just a scoop neck. The bottom was my favorite part of it, it was light and flowing, if I made a slight turn it moved with me. I charmed my hair dry and pulled it back into a side ponytail that hung next to my neck.

I went to the dresser that held some of my things and put all of them into my trunk before sending it to George's room. The only things that were left in the room were my books and I decided that they could stay there for now.

"Where are you going?" I turned around and found Ginny standing in the doorway with a pained look on her face.

"Don't worry Ginny I'm not going anywhere." My voice was emotionless and her eyes hardened.

"Then where are all of your things? Where's your trunk?"

"I moved them."

"I can see that but where?" She walked through the door and came to stand in front of me. She was glaring at me now and her lips were in a thin line.

"George's room." Her eyes widened drastically and her mouth was opened in shock.

"So it's true then?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What Ron said. You really are hooking up with my brother." I looked at her astounded. I couldn't believe that she was siding with him. She didn't even ask!

"You know what, you can think what you want Ginny. Just like your pigheaded brother." I walked around her and left the room quickly and went back to George's room. I opened the door and slammed it closed, leaning my back against it.

I heard a sharp intake of breath to my left and I looked over to find George in only his boxers.

"Oh Merlin! George I'm sorry!" I turned around quickly and planted my face to the door. "I should have knocked." My voice was a bit muffled but I was too embarrassed to turn around.

"You can turn around." I turned around slowly, my eyes downcast to the floor. I slowly looked back up he was dressed now, wearing a pair of jeans and had thrown on a green shirt. Once I looked up to his face he had a lifted brow and was looking at me oddly. He tilted his head to the side before opening his mouth to speak. "So where are the books?" The right corner of his mouth tilted up slightly.

"I left them in Ginny's room. Ron told Ginny about what I told you earlier, you know his idea that we shagged last night. And well she believes him because I moved my things to your room. I didn't exactly tell Ron otherwise though, I mean I'm just so tired of fighting and I didn't want to deal with it. Then Ginny came into her room when I was moving my things and she thought I was leaving but I told her I wasn't. I told her I was moving everything here and then she said 'it's true then'. I didn't know what she was talking about and then she clarified." I walked passed him to the bed and sat down. "She said that what Ron told her was true, that you and I were hooking up. She didn't even ask!"

I had my face in my hands and my elbows on my knees. "George I'm sorry I should have told them that's not what's going on. I just didn't want to deal with them." His hands wrapped around my wrists pulling my own hands away from my face. His knees were on the floor and he kept hold of my wrists.

"Don't be sorry. You've done more for me in one night than they have since...since well you know. They can think what they want." I nodded my head before pulling myself up from the bed and pulling him up with me.

"George will you go downstairs with me? I'm sure your mum would like to see you." He shook his head quickly before backing away from me. His face contorted back into one of pain and sorrow.

"I can't." His voice was barely above a whisper and his shoulders were sagging as he backed away. I walked to him with every step away he took till I was able to take hold of his hands.

"Okay it's fine, you don't have to." My voice was desperate. I didn't want him to close up again. He turned his face away from me and looked over at Fred's old bed.

"Mum won't even look at me." He looked back down at the ground his hair putting a shadow over his eyes. "All she sees is Fred." I came closer to him and he placed his nose against my forehead. I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. I could see the tears straining to escape from his eyes. I pulled a hand away from his and held onto the side of his neck to keep his attention.

"You are not your brother. She is hurting just like you are. You shouldn't let it stop you from living in your own house. You know that right?"

He let a tear fall before he spoke again. "I can't look in a mirror Hermione. It hurts too much." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Come with me." I grabbed hold of both his hands and pulled him towards the door. He shook his head and fear was capturing his eyes. "There's something I want to show you. Please?"

I continued pulling him to the door and he slowly followed me. I could tell he wasn't sure about going with me but this was something he had to see. I let go of one hand and opened the door, I pulled him out the door and through the hall. We walked side by side till we reached the bathroom. I pulled him though the door and stood him in front of the mirror. He kept his head down and looked into the sink. I summoned a picture of Fred I took a with an old muggle camera and held it to my chest.

I stood next to George with the picture to my chest. "George look at me." He turned his head slowly till he was facing me. "Tell me when you were with Fred I am sure there were things you found different about yourself. Honestly the two of you look nothing alike." He looked down at me not speaking. I gave him a small smile. I brought my hand up to the top of his head. "First of all you were always a little taller than him." I moved my hand down to the corner of an eye. "His eyes were a little larger than yours but only just." My hand had begun to tremble slightly when I moved it down to his nose. "Your nose has a slight bump right here and it tilts down slightly, Fred's tilted up." I pulled my hand along his jawline slowly. "Fred's jaw was more angular but just barely, and..." My hand trembled as I brought my index finger up to his lips. "your lips have always been the easiest to tell the two of you apart. Yours are a little fuller but the top lip has a dip in the center, kind of like the top of a heart." I looked back up to his eyes and moved my hand to the back of his neck.

"You are George. You are no one else." He nodded his head slowly with a small smile coming to his lips. I looked down and pulled the picture of Fred away from my chest and tucked it into the corner of the mirror. I put my hands on his shoulders and turned him to the mirror. I stood next to him and looked in the mirror and saw that he was looking down again. I placed my hand under his chin and lifted his head up. "Look in the mirror and find yourself. There is no way to confuse you with him. He won't be forgotten but you can't let yourself be lost in the process of remembering him." I leaned up on my toes and kissed his cheek. "You see right there." I pointed to the mirror at us and placed my hand on his chest. "Don't forget the man there." I pulled away and walked around him and out of the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and walked back to his room taking deep breaths.

I walked through the door and sat on his bed before summoning a book from Ginny's room. I knew just the one I wanted to read. I had been putting it off for a long time even though I bought it years ago and left it on the bookshelf. The book appeared before me and hung in the air. Jane Austen's _Emma. _I grabbed it from the air and right when I opened it so did the door. I looked up and saw George standing in the doorway. I closed the book and put it on the side table and sat up. He walked up to me and sat down. He looked over at the book and picked it up. He pulled his legs up and laid them down next to mine. He leaned his back against the wall and put the book back down.

I sat up and scooted up to the wall and leaned on it next to him. "How do you do it?"

I looked over to him, my head leaning against the wall. "Do what?"

He lifted a hand and cupped my cheek. "Always know what to say to make me feel better."

I took hold of the hand on my cheek and pulled it down. "I don't know. I just do." He tightened the hold on my hand before letting go and leaning over. He grabbed hold of the book on the night stand and handed it to me.

"I've never read this." I smiled at him before taking it out of his hand.

"I'm not surprised it's a muggle book." I leaned back again and opened it. The arm that was next to me came up and wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me to his side. I leaned into him and turned to the first page.

"Will you read it to me?" His voice was quiet and right next to my ear. I felt the breath that came from his mouth fan across my ear and cheek when he spoke. I nodded my head slowly trying to catch my breath.

_"Emma Woodhouse, handsome, clever, and rich, with a comfortable home and happy disposition, seemed to unite some of the best blessings of existence; and had lived nearly twenty-one years in the world with very little to distress or vex her..."_

We spent most of the day like that. We stayed in his room and I read while cuddled to his side. We only stopped for meals when they suddenly appeared in the middle of the room on a tray. I assumed Mrs. Weasley was sending them and I was grateful because I didn't want to face anyone just yet.

Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. I put leaned over him and placed the book on the side table. I put my hand against his chest to push myself up into a sitting position. Once I was sitting his hand came up to my own and pulled it up to his face. I looked at him with curiosity not knowing what was about to happen. The open side of my palm connected with his mouth, he placed a kiss right in the center while keeping eye contact with me. His other hand came up to the side of my face and he pulled my hand back down to his chest.

"Thank you." I tilted my head, I didn't know why he was saying thank you. There was nothing to thank me for. "You reminded me that I am my own person and that I shouldn't be ashamed of it."

I saw the nervousness in his eyes and it seemed like he was putting up a shield. I pulled the hand he had on my cheek down and held it to my chest. I moved the hand on his chest up to his neck and pulled him towards me. "Hermione what are you-"

"George shut up." He stopped talking and I leaned in placing my lips on his. I pulled back when he didn't respond and I was mortified. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I pulled away quickly and got off the bed. I turned away from him and felt his hand wrap around my wrist. I turned back around slowly to find him standing behind me.

He moved his hand down my wrist and took hold of my hand. I kept my gaze on his chest when his other hand came up to my cheek. He rubbed my cheek bone with his thumb and I slowly looked up at him. I knew that I was red from the embarrassment and his thumb wasn't helping me. His eyes were clear and bluer then they had been since Fred died. He leaned down to me and leaned his forehead against my own. "Don't apologize"

I shook my head slightly before he pulled his other hand out of mine and placed it on my other cheek. He pulled my face back to his own and kissed me deeply. My body responded immediately and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. We pulled away from one another slowly and I felt myself tremble. He placed his hands on the sides of my waist. I tried to catch my breath and when I tried to speak I could only get out one word. "Dinner?"

He nodded his head slowly with his brows furrowed. I pulled away and transfigured the tray again and placed it in front of the bed before sitting down. He sat next to me and we ate in silence. I was confused, I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't know what to say. How was I supposed to go about talking to him about us kissing? I never thought we would be kissing.

I finished eating and put my fork back onto the plate. I looked over at George and found that he was staring at the plate in front of him. His hands were in his lap and he didn't move. My right arm twitched before I reached over and took hold of his left hand. He looked back at me with his brows still furrowed.

He opened his mouth and whispered to me. "I don't regret it."

"Are you sure?" My voice was week and quiet. He pulled his other hand up and placed it on my cheek. He leaned close and kissed me softly. He pulled away just far enough that are noses were touching. "I'm sure." I flashed my eyes up to his before pulling him back to me and kissing him again.

**Please Review and let me know what you think!**

**~ST**


End file.
